Des jumeaux pour Blaine
by Papillusion
Summary: Evan, le frère jumeau de Sam vient lui rendre visite. Sam en est tout excité jusqu'au moment où son frère "flashe" sur Blaine. Comment Sam va-t-il réagir ? Traduction. Blam!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, voicii une nouvelle traduction de Miss Elenath, ai pas pu résister. courte fanfic en 5 chapitres malgré tout, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira à vous Blamlovers, et toi oui peut-être qui vient sur la pointe des pieds en faisant la moue mais n'est plus qu'à ça de te laisser entrainer du coté du Diable muuahaha**

**on peut dire que l'action se situe pendant la saison 4, quelques temps après que Blaine ait avoué son béguin pour Sam (épisode 17 précisément).**

* * *

**Twins for Blaine :**

« Evan vient me rendre visite la semaine prochaine ! »

Tout en annonçant la bonne nouvelle Sam se plaça à coté de Blaine, qui pour sa part était occupé à prendre des affaires dans son casier. Sam se frotta la paume des mains avec un grand sourire. Il n'avait pas vu son frère jumeau depuis des mois, ça en faisait du temps !

« Oh, fit Blaine. Encore ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « encore », tu ne l'as jamais rencontré ».

« Si Sam, je l'ai déjà rencontré. Le mois dernier... après la fusillade. Il a traîné dans les parages pendant un moment ».

« Oh, mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui. J'étais tellement mal et je ne savais pas quoi faire sans lui alors j'ai essayé comme je pouvais de compenser... Attends, tu penses vraiment que ce n'était pas moi ? » demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils, car pourtant tous les autres lui avaient clairement fait comprendre qu'ils étaient agacés que Sam prétende être quelqu'un d'autre.

Blaine lui lança un regard que Sam ne parvint pas à interpréter. Un mélange d'ennui et de... pitié ?

« Mec, je ne suis pas fou », dit Sam rapidement.

« Est-ce que « Evan » revient pour une raison particulière ? C'est à cause de Brittany pas vrai ? »

« Blaine, je te jure sur Dieu que j'ai vraiment un frère jumeau ».

« Et si on sortait un peu ce soir, ça te dit ? Je peux annuler mon club de lecture ».

Sam roula des yeux mais acquiesça. Blaine se rendrait de toute façon bientôt compte que Evan était bien réel, et Sam ne disait certainement pas non lorsque Blaine proposait d'annuler un des peut-être mille club auxquels il participait chaque semaine. Il fallait peu de temps à Sam pour se sentir seul et c'est sur que sa récente rupture avec Brittany il y a quelques semaines seulement n'aidait pas.

Mais il n'était plus dévasté par le fait qu'elle l'ait quitté, contrairement à ce qu'avait l'air de penser Blaine.

Certes, c'était pourtant l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Evan avait finalement décidé de venir faire une visite. Jusqu'à présent Sam avait pu se raccrocher à sa petite amie – il n'était simplement pas fait pour vivre seul ok – et à Blaine, que Evan appelait pour plaisanter sa petite amie de substitution. Et peut-être que ce n'était pas si éloigné de la vérité que Sam voulait bien le faire croire lorsqu'il s'en défendait.

La deuxième raison de son arrivée était que leurs parents avaient dernièrement eu les moyens d'offrir quelques plaisirs en plus à leurs enfants (y compris un vol à destination de Lima apparemment). Evan l'avait prévenu qu'il viendrait avec un cadeau de la part de toute sa famille. Sam mourait d'impatience.

* * *

« Non, Sam, arrête ! Si tu avais un frère jumeau pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais parlé de lui avant ? Ou était-il quand ta famille vivait dans l'Ohio ? » répliqua Blaine en secouant la tête.

« On allait ensemble à la même l'école primaire et quand on est passés au collège il a réussi à intégrer Perry High. Tu l'aurais rencontré depuis longtemps déjà si on avait été amis deux ans plus tôt et que tu n'avais pas eu d'yeux uniquement pour Kurt ».

« Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais mentionné ».

Blaine haussa ses sourcils et continua de pétrir la pâte qui deviendrait bientôt du pain. Il était destiné à sa grand-mère, parce que Blaine ne faisait pas seulement partie de quelques 2345 clubs, il était aussi l'être humain le plus généreux qui existait sur cette planète, et Sam pesait ses mots.

Sam s'assit sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, but de son smoothie (la mère de Blaine les faisait elle-même, cette famille était vraiment extra) et regarda son meilleur ami s'activer en cuisine.

« Je l'ai déjà mentionné ».

« Non tu ne l'as pas fait ».

« La majeure partie du temps je disais « mon frère » alors tu as peut-être fini par penser que je voulais parler de Stevie. »

« Hmhm mmm ».

Sam sortit son téléphone, ouvrit le contact de Evan et le tint devant le nez de Blaine qui y jeta un coup d'oeil.

« Oh, Sam, cette histoire va trop loin. Tu as même créé un numéro pour lui ? »

« Mais_ j'ai _un frère – tu sais quoi je l'appelle tout de suite ».

Sam appuya sur la touche Appel. Naturellement Evan ne répondit pas cette fois-là.

« Merde ! »

« Alors... Brittany, c'est bien ça ? dit Blaine. Tu te sens de nouveau triste à cause d'elle ? »

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant », lui répondit Sam.

Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et regarda fixement les mains de Blaine qui faisaient leur travail, toutes farineuses et désordonnées, les doigts enfoncés profondément dans la pâte.

Ca devait probablement être une bonne méthode pour faire passer sa colère. Par exemple la colère due à un meilleur ami qui s'entêtait à croire que votre frère jumeau n'existait pas.

Sérieusement, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ?

« Est-ce que tu as pensé à la reconquérir ? Tu y avais vraiment mis toute ton énergie à l'époque de Mercedes ».

Sam croisa ses bras et prit une profonde inspiration. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Blaine s'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Evan après tout.

« Evidemment que j'y ai pensé. Mais elle m'a laissé tomber pour une fille et elle ne m'a même pas écouté quand je lui ai chanté « How you remind me » de Nickelback devant sa classe ».

« Oh... peut-être que ce n'était pas la chanson qu'il fallait ».

Sam émit un grognement. De voir Brittany avec cette fille qui était dans la même classe d'histoire qu'elle, quelques jours seulement après qu'ils aient rompu, l'avait terriblement fait souffrir. Mais cela s'était vite atténué, en partie grâce au fait que son cerveau avait fini par songer qu'en fin de compte cela n'avait peut-être pas exactement été la meilleure relation dont on puisse rêver.

Elle avait aimé son chat plus fort que lui, et ce n'était même pas une exagération.. Elle lui chantait régulièrement des chansons d'amour et dans ces moments-là Sam s'asseyait à côté d'eux, se demandant au fond de lui s'il était bizarre de penser que ce n'étaient pas comme ça que les choses étaient censées se passer.

* * *

« Non je ne peux pas. Je t'ai dit que Evan arrivait aujourd'hui, rappela Sam le vendredi lorsque Blaine lui proposa de sortir après les cours ».

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel :

« Eh bien tu n'as qu'à l'emmener avec toi ».

« Woah, comme tu y vas, nous devons d'abord avoir une conversation de jumeau à jumeau. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une éternité et la vie sans son jumeau est vraiment quelque chose d'éprouvant ».

« Sam... »

Blaine se rapprocha de Sam qui se tenait devant son casier, il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter pour toi ».

Sam secoua la tête. Cette folie prendrait heureusement fin bientôt.

« Tu peux venir toi un peu plus tard, disons, vers 8h », lança-t-il à Blaine.

Et après cela Sam se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, se sentant excité comme un enfant.

* * *

Quand il arriva à la maison Evan était arrivé et se trouvait dans le séjour, où il discutait avec Burt et Carol les parents d'accueil de Sam.

« Evan ! Tu as l'air en forme ! » dit-il.

Son jumeau portait des lunettes et semblait être allé chez le coiffeur il y a peu de temps, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sam.

Ils se sautèrent dans les bras et montèrent à l'étage. Evan s'était acheté un ordinateur et il montra à Sam les dernières photos de familles.

« Wow. Un ordi portable ».

Evidemment que Sam avait déjà vu des ordinateurs portables avant, mais c'était le genre de luxe que sa famille n'avait pas été en mesure de s'offrir depuis très longtemps..

« Oui, et ça me rappelle que... attends un peu ».

Evan se leva et marcha en direction de sa valise.

« Ne me dis pas que je vais avoir mon propre ordi ?! »

« Punaaise, Sam, mais qui te l'a dit ? C'était supposé être une surprise ! »

La bouche de Sam resta grande ouverte. Evan venait en effet de sortir sous ses yeux un carton qui avait la taille d'un ordinateur portable.

A partir de ce moment Sam en oublia presque qu'il vivait dans l'Ohio, loin de ses proches. Les photos lui donnèrent la sensation qu'il était avec eux et en même temps lui rappelèrent combien ils lui manquaient, les anecdotes que lui racontait Evan étaient si vivantes qu'il finit par avoir envie de rentrer chez lui.

« Tu nous manques à tous, lui dit Evan. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne reviens pas ? »

« Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour mes amis et le Glee Club, et puis c'est bientôt les Régionales », répondit Sam.

Il raconta à son frère tout ce qui s'était passé récemment, les coups de feu inclus bien qu'il ait déjà été mis au courant. Mais il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé la semaine d'après.

« Ca a été terriblement stressant, et puis je me sentais seul, et j'avais besoin de toi alors j'ai comme qui dirait... ok, promets-moi que tu ne te moqueras pas ».

« Je promets », dit Evan.

Il mit solennellement sa main sur son cœur.

« J'ai quelques fois fait semblant d'être toi ».

Evan acquiesça, et parvint à rester sérieux pendant trois seconde avant que son visage ne se fende d'un sourire :

« Vraiment ? »

« Mec, tu as promis de ne pas rire ! Mais peu importe, maintenant vient le meilleur : Blaine pense que je t'ai inventé ».

« Le gars qui a le béguin pour toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment de ça dont je suis en train de te parler ».

« Mais il en pince pour toi pas vrai ? »

« Oui... et alors ? »

« Et tu as su résister à son charme ? »

« Evan ! Il pense que tu n'existes pas, tu n'es pas offensé ? Au moins un petit peu ? »

« Boarf ».

Evan haussa les épaules.

« Et puis, qu'un de nous deux soit gay est déjà suffisant », ajouta Sam.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce que ressentait Blaine pour lui. Mais que pouvait-il y faire, il n'envisageait simplement pas les garçons de cette façon, et ne pouvait donc retourner les sentiments de Blaine. Et ça aurait été vraiment injuste de demander de sa part quelques contacts expérimentaux (tout le monde était curieux pas vrai ?) pour ensuite déclarer « hm, nan je n'ai toujours pas envie de sortir avec toi, ciao ! ».

Evan était différent. Il était à peine dans le jardin d'enfants qu'il n'avait déjà d'yeux que pour les garçons. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle Sam n'avait jamais prêté d'importance sur qui aimait quel genre de personne ou sur le fait que son meilleur ami était gay. Son frère jumeau l'était lui-même, alors c'étaient juste comme ça que les choses étaient.

La porte sonna.

« Ca doit être Blaine. Il a insisté pour passer ».

« Non, sans blague ? Il est carrément à fond sur toi ».

Sam s'arrêta sur son chemin en direction de la porte et pointa son doigt sur son jumeau :

« Pas un mot, ni aucune insinuation, jeu de mots ou quoique ce soit qui pourrait sortir de ton cerveau déjanté. Je suis bien clair ? »

« Limpide ».

Evan fit un sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon, mais Sam lui lança juste un autre regard d'avertissement avant de descendre.

Burt avait déjà fait entrer Blaine et ils étaient en train de discuter de choses très générales comme le football ou bien encore Kurt.

« Hey, Blaine ! » interrompit Sam, dans l'intention de le libérer de ses obligations de politessse.

« Salut Sam ».

« Ok, j'ai compris. Allez vous amuser les jeunes », leur dit Burt en se retirant dans le séjour.

Sam ne sut pas pourquoi Blaine rougit et ne lui demanda pas pourquoi, il était trop excité. Blaine allait rencontrer Evan maintenant, enfin !

« Allez, allez, vite Evan meurt d'envie de te voir ! »

Sam attrapa la main de Blaine et l'entraîna à l'étage du dessus.

Une fois en haut Sam pénétra comme une bombe dans la chambre, laissant un Blaine légèrement moins enthousiaste le suivre.

« Evan, il est là ! » appela Sam en cherchant autour de lui.

Son frère était nulle part.

« Oh allez arrête ce n'est PAS drôle ! »

Blaine s'assit sur le lit, avec un regard très sceptique porté sur la valise qui était toujours ouverte au sol.

« Sam il faut _vraiment_ qu'on parle »

« Evan, je jure que si tu ne sors pas... »

Sam serra ses poings. Ce n'était pas amusant du tout. Ca aurait pu l'être dans une autre situation et un autre contexte, mais la façon dont Blaine le regardait à présent, tellement plein de pitié... c'était juste insupportable. Il n'était _pas_ un malade mental !

« Je suis dans le placard ! Haha ! Non, je plaisante bien sur, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été ».

Evan jaillit de derrière la porte de la chambre, levant ses mains dans les airs et s'exclamant « Tadaaa ! »

« Vraiment pas drôle » répéta Sam renfrogné.

Le visage de Blaine vira aussi blanc que celui d'un fantôme, il regarda Evan et Sam, puis Evan encore.

Sam attendit une réaction, mais aucune ne vint.

« Hm, donc oui. Evan, voici Blaine », dit-il.

« Que », put seulement balbutier Blaine, alors qu'Evan lui serrait la main.

« Blaine, je te présente Evan. Mon frère jumeau ».

Sam donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Blaine pour le faire revenir parmi eux.

« Non. Non, je dois forcément être en train de rêver ».

« Mec, alors comme ça tu pensais _vraiment _que je n'existais pas ? » dit Evan.

« Et voilà mon prétendu meilleur ami », soupira Sam.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais célibataire ? »

Sam tapa Evan sur le torse.

« Encore une fois, c'est pas drôle. Regarde-le... Blaine, est-ce que tu veux de l'eau ? »

« Qui a dit que je plaisantais », glissa Evan à Sam alors qu'il allait chercher une bouteille d'eau dans son sac.

Le temps qu'il la donne à Blaine le garçon avait un peu repris des couleurs et était à nouveau en mesure de parler :

« Woah, Sam, comment dire... je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru mais... »

« C'est le nom n'est-ce pas ? demanda Evan. Je déteste mes parents pour ça ».

Blaine acquiesça lentement. Il but de l'eau, et ses yeux continuaient d'aller et venir régulièrement d'un jumeau à l'autre.

Sam décida d'encore lui laisser un peu de temps pour se remettre. Il se tourna vers Evan et marmonna :

« Nous parlerons de ton besoin de toujours tout foutre en l'air dans ma vie plus tard ».

« Cool. Alors on peut parler maintenant d'à quel point ton meilleur ami est _sexy. _Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? » chuchota Evan.

Sam lança un rapide coup d'oeil à Blaine et entraîna son frère loin de lui, baissant sa voix jusqu'au strict minimum :

« Tu ne vas pas jeter ton dévolu sur Blaine. Je te l'interdis ».

« Uhuh, tu me _l'interdis _? »

« Oui ».

Sam croisa les bras. Evan fit tressauter ses sourcil et susurra le mot « jaloux ? » qui fit inspirer Sam pronfondément, et le fit réaliser qu'il avait un peu un comportement étrange. Un comportement jaloux en fait. Mais il avait ses raisons. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque d'autre ait l'attention de Blaine tout simplement parce que... eh bien, il était supposé être le seul pour qui Blaine craquait.

Mais cela ne justifiait rien, il est vrai.

« Bon, ok alors, finit-il par dire. Tu seras son Sam de remplacement, mais j'imagine que c'était déjà ce que tu avais l'intention de faire de toute façon ».

« Il a enfin une chance de laisser libre-court à toutes ses pulsions refoulées, qui ne bondirait pas là-dessus ? »

Sam fit la grimace, mais Evan ne le vit pas car il avait déjà quitté leur espace d'échange à voix basses et se dirigeait tout droit vers Blaine, qui avait bu toute l'eau qu'on lui avait donné. Il s'assit sur le lit – proche – et fixa ses yeux sur lui.

« J'ai discuté avec Sam et il n'est pas partant pour un threesome. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait que nous deux ».

Le visage de Blaine devint aussi rouge que s'il avait attrapé un coup de soleil. Sam décida d'ignorer la drague inappropriée et grossière de son jumeau et vint se placer devant eux.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui Blaine, les interrompit-il. Tu veux voir des photos de ma famillle ? ».

« Oh, c'est ça oui, des enfants et des vieilles personnes, comme s'il était intéressé par ça », dit Evan.

Sam lui lança un regard noir. Il commençait à se demander si la venue d'Evan était une bonne idée étant donné qu'il réduisait en miette tout ce que Sam possédait, et oui, cela incluait Blaine qui devait voir ses photos de famille.

« Je... je... »

Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge, les joues seulement un peu roses à présent.

« Je veux veux voir les photos ».

Après une heure et demi de visionnage de photos Evan se rendit à la salle de bain et Sam en profita pour rapidement s'excuser auprès de Blaine.

« Je suis tellement désolé ! Je l'ai mis au courant pour ton béguin pour moi, je n'aurais pas du, et il... il est un peu sans limites parfois ».

« Est-ce qu'il est gay ? »

« Eh bien, oui » répondit Sam, se sentant confus par cette question.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte puis se pencha vers Blaine pour lui dire à voix basse : « Tu ne ferais rien avec lui, pas vrai ? ».

Blaine s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge plusieurs fois. Il remua la tête, haussa ses épaules. Puis il coula un regard précautionneux vers Sam :

« Ca te dérangerait ? »

Sam se mordit la lèvre. Il se rassit droit. La déception se dispersant dans ses entrailles comme une injection douloureuse. Il avait pensé que Blaine n'aurait d'intérêt que pour lui, pas pour son frère jumeau. Oui ils se ressemblaient physiquement peut-être, mais ils étaient différents. Tellement différents. Est-ce que ça ne comptait pas pour Blaine ? Ou peut-être sinon qu'il ne craquait pas _réellement _pour Sam, seulement pour cette présence masculine qui était en permanence autour de lui.

« Non, prononça-t-il alors, parce que c'était manifestement ce que Blaine avait envie d'entendre. Fais ce que tu as à faire ».

Si le coeur vous en dit n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui fait plaisir of course ! (vous imaginez Sam en double dans une même pièce, mon dieu, je défaille je crois, je suis béate d'admiration pour cette idée c'est pour cela que j'ai arrêté mon choix sur cette histoire en parti)


	2. Chapter 2

(j'essaie vraiment vraiment de m'améliorer niveau anglicismes, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !)

* * *

« Je suis de retour ! Je vous ai manqués ? Eh oh tout le monde ! »

Evan sauta sur le coté du lit où Blaine se trouvait et il recommença ses blagues de drague sans aucune subtilité, et Blaine y succcomba complètement, il y plongea même. Il rit et de manière joueuse lui donna une tape dans le bras. C'était infernal. Après un moment à prendre sur lui Sam ne put plus supporter leur attitude. Il se leva et à son tour se rendit à la salle de bain.

Une fois enfermé à l'intérieur il parvint à se calmer. Bon sang, il savait bien pourtant comment Evan était avec les garçons. Si Blaine souhaitait se mettre à flirter de la sorte c'était sa décision. Sam ne l'avait jamais vu avec un autre garçon que Kurt, c'était surement ça qui faisait que quelque chose clochait. Mais oui ! Dans son esprit Blaine appartenait exclusivement à Kurt. Certes Sam savait que les deux garçons n'étaient plus ensemble et que Kurt sortait à présent avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment attardé à réfléchir là-dessus. Il restait des images d'eux deux gravées dans sa mémoire et cela expliquait tout.

Ce serait pas si mal en fin de compte, que Blaine se mette lui aussi à fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre.

Oui, conclut Sam.

Il sortit de la salle de bain. Mais alors qu'il était dans le couloir et approchait de la porte de sa chambre il entendit Blaine glousser. Attendez une minute. Oui. C'était les « gloussements-Kurt ». Et il y avait Evan, qui ne parlait pas. C'était plus qu'étrange, cela n'arrivait presque jamais, sauf lorsque...

Sam, sur la pointe des pieds, se rapprocha et silencieusement passa sa tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte. Il avait deviné juste les deux garçons étaient allongés sur le lit, et s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Blaine reposait à moitié sur Evan dont une des mains était descendue sur la partie basse de son corps. Wow, cela avait été rapide. A quel point Blaine était-il désespéré ?

Sam n'avait pas pris le temps de trop y penser mais il était possible qu'en réalité il le soit bel et bien. Désespéré. Sa relation avec Kurt était finie depuis longtemps et cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il était forcé de refouler son béguin pour Sam. Un autre mois était déjà passé depuis que Sam lui avait révélé qu'il avait tout compris. Blaine se comportait toujours en parfait gentleman, bien sur, mais cela devaitt forcément être difficile à vivre pour lui parfois, le fait qu'ils se cotoient à longueur de temps et que Sam lui... eh bien, n'émettait aucune objection à ce qu'ils se touchent, ou passent du temps seul à seul . Peut-être aurait-il du... ?

Blaine gloussa encore, et c'est à ce moment qu'il prononça son prénom. « Sam ». Il n'avait pas rêvé. Ce n'était pas celui d'Evan. Sam instinctivement recula dans le couloir et se convrit la bouche avec ses deux mains.

Mais malheureusement l'image de Evan et Blaine ne voulut pas disparaître. A quoi cela aurait-il ressemblé... si Sam avait choisi d'embrasser Blaine, comme son frère le faisait à présent ? Dieu seul savait combien Blaine lui aurait dit oui facilement. Ou bien s'il était si rapide avec Evan c'était justement parce qu'il était Evan, et non Sam, et qu'ils ne mettaient aucune amitié en danger en agissant ainsi ?

Sam ferma les yeux et se sentit douloureusement envahir par le regret. Le regret que Blaine ait craqué pour lui. Regret d'avoir laissé tomber son meilleur ami. Regret d'avoir secrètement envie de savoir quel effet cela ferait d'embrasser Blaine, d'un point de vue strictement physique.

D'habitude les garçons étaient le domaine de Evan. Sam avait choisi les filles. Cela n'avait jamais été une décision consciente mais juste ainsi que les choses étaient. Aujourd'hui Sam ne saurait même pas dire s'il se serait montré plus curieux avec les garçons, si depuis le début Evan n'avait pas complètement monopolisé le terrain. Ca ne l'empêchait pas toutefois de se sentir un peu curieux, forcément, comme l'était n'importe quel adolescent de son âge. Comment ne pas y songer quand votre meilleur ami vous regardait rêveusement à tellement d'occasions ?

Mais c'était aussi ça le problème. Son _meilleur ami_. Sam ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait faire du mal à Blaine. Alors il avait dévelopé une technique qui consistait à chasser toute curiosité, et il agissait simplement de manière normale en laissant se faire les choses, comme si de rien n'était...

Sam sortit de ses pensées et se reconcentra sur la porte, toujours à moitié close. Evan parlait, à voix trop basse pour que ce soit intelligible mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il sache qu'il pouvait maintenant entrer. Alors il le fit.

Le visage de Blaine était encore un peu rouge. Mis à part cela il n'y avait aucun indice laissant sous-entendre ce qui s'était passé Lui et Evan étaient assis et regardaient attentivement l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Sam s'assit à côté de Blaine. Il se racla la gorge.

« Alors... vous avez vu des bellles photos ? »

« Hm, oui, tout à fait », bafouilla Blaine.

Sam releva son regard afin de croiser celui d'Evan, et il sut immédiatement qu'il savait. Il haussa les épaules en un sileucieux « peu importe » et Evan sourit joyeusement. Peut-être en tant que « Merci » ou alors pour lui dire « Blaine embrasse super bien !». Sam ne tenait pas à savoir.

« Bien ! C'est parti pour vendredi soir. Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ? Une sortie avec vos amis ? Vous faites quoi tous les deux en temps normal le week-end ? » demanda Evan en fermant l'ordinateur.

Sam caressait d'un air absent le sien, qui était posé sur son oreiller.

« Euh... on ne sort pas très souvent », expliqua-t-il évasivement.

« Oui, on aime bien rester chez nous et regarder des films », ajouta Blaine.

« Qui c'est « on » ? Vous voulez dire que tous les deux ? »

Sam échangea un rapide regard avec Blaine, qui acquiesça en direction de Evan. Celui-ci leva ses sourcils l'air de dire « _tiens tiens_» et Sam haussa encore discrètement les épaules. Qu'importe à partir de maintenant ce que venait à croire son frère et son cerveau tordu, ce n'était pas vrai.

« Moins il y a de gens et plus c'est silencieux, renchérit Blaine, ne réalisant pas la communication silencieuse des jumeaux. Après une semaine de cours mouvementée j'apprécie vraiment de passer un peu de temps au calme ».

« Et bien, pas ce soir ! Pas ce soir ! Nous sortons ! s'exclama Evan qui fit claquer ses mains et se leva d'un bond. Tu veux me présenter à tes amis qui pensent que je n'existe pas, pas vrai ? »

« Oui... » dit Sam d'un ton hésitant.

« Eh bien sors ton portable et demande où la fête a lieu ce soir ! »

Toujours réticent Sam s'exécuta. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Blaine et Evan tout en envoyant un texto à Ryder. Ryder n'était jamais au courant de rien de toute manière, alors il lui répondrait qu'il n'y avait rien au programme ce soir et si le sort était en sa faveur ils n'auraient pas à sortir.

Lorsque Sam releva la tête la fois suivante Evan était de nouveau assis sur le lit et disait des mots doux à Blaine, un bras passé autour de son épaule. Mais à cet instant Blaine rencontra le regard de Sam et il s'écarta en piquant un fard (sérieusement Sam ne l'avait jamais vu autant rougir de sa vie, est-ce qu'il était malade ?).

« Hey, pas de malaise. Sam n'a aucun problème avec deux gars qui flirtent. Il m'a vu faire toute mon enfance et ma jeunesse ».

« Et je suis encore traumatisé », répliqua Sam.

« Je... je », commença Blaine avant de fermer sa bouche.

Il adressa un regard d'excuse à Sam.

« C'était une blague. Ca ne me dérange pas », s'empressa de corriger Sam, ne désirant pas que son meilleur ami en déduise que les choses gays le faisaient flipper.

Son téléphone vibra et Sam fut content d'avoir à se concentrer sur autre chose.

**« Sammy jaky & marley son la est-ce que vou et blainey venai aussi ? »**

**« Est-ce que t'es bourré » **lui répondit Sam.

**« kommen tu l as su »**

**« Tu me déçois » **écrivit Sam, seulement parce que c'était Ryder et que Ryder n'était jamais offensé par rien.

Qunize minutes plus tard ils se tenaient devant la maison de Ryder. Evan insista pour qu'ils fassent une autre farce de jumeaux et il voulut se cacher derrière la porte.

« C'est alors que lui vint une autre idée ».

« Non, tu sais quoi, _tu _te caches ! Sam tu me dois bien ça ! »

« Quoi ? Je ne te dois rien du tout ! »

« Si tu as une dette ! Noël dernier je n'ai rien dit à maman pour ton mariage avec ta petite amie ».

« Oh ! Mais... c'était il y a une éternité », dit Sam d'un ton bougon.

Mais il s'éclipsa sur le côté et se cacha derrière un buisson. Il regarda Evan sonner à la porte depuis sa cachette. Son jumeau laissa son bras entourer la taille de Blaine et il lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille. Pour l'amour de Dieu, est-ce qu'ils avaient besoin de – !

La porte s'ouvrit en grand juste au moment où Blaine se laissait plus aller contre Evan et gloussait (« Kurt-gloussements » putain).

« O-M-G ! Vous avez finalement craqué ! Je le savais, je le savais, Sam, je savais que tu avais ça en toi ! »

L'écho de la voix surexcitée de Ryder se répercutait dans toute la rue.

« Et toutes ces cachotteries que vous faisiez, hm nan, c'était trop évident. On le savait ! Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Au moins deux mois pas vrai ? ».

C'en était assez. Sam se leva et surgit devant Blaine et son frère, faisant face à Ryder.

_« Excuse-moi _? _Qu'est-ce _que tu savais? Je ne suis pas gay, du tout ! »

Ryder s'interrompit dans son délire et tout d'un coup il devint pâle. Derrière lui apparut Marley, sans doute alertée par ses cris.

« Oh, salut Sam et – qui est-ce ? »

« Oui oui, c'est Evan, mon frère jumeau », dit Sam en faisant un geste vers lui, écourtant les présentations. Il fit son chemin dans la maison sans regarder Ryder. Pourquoi avait-il été si convaincu que lui et Blaine formaient en couple, depuis des_ mois _? A quoi diable pouvait-il penser lorsqu'il était avec eux en cours dans la journée ?

Jake, Unique et son petit ami (d'après la façon dont il était assis parmi eux avec un bras passé autour d'elle) étaient dans le séjour. Sam fit un rapide bonjour général et alla se prendre un gobelet rouge. Il avait besoin de boire.

* * *

« Tu as un putain de frère jumeau », dit encore Ryder, pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois de la soirée.

« Meec, je le sais, je suis né avec lui je te rappelle. Malheureusement en deuxième », grimaça Sam.

Lui et Ryder, la dernière personne ayant un peu de bon sens ici après que Sam l'ait pardonné pour ses commentaires déplacés (ça il l'avait fait après son troisième verre de ponche) avaient trouvé refuge dans la cuisine. Sam redoutait un peu de retourner dans le séjour. Evan et Blaine devenaient de plus en plus à mesure que la soirée s'avançait et ils atteindraient bientôt le point où cela deviendrait intolérable.

C'était tout simplement affreux. Sam n'aurait jamais du permettre que cela arrive.

« Et il veut se faire Blaine. Putain. Blaine ne doit plus toucher terre... » songea tout haut Ryder.

Il regarda Sam, l'air curieux : « Tu n'es pas jaloux ? »

« Mec ! Pour la centième fois je te répète : je ne suis pas gay. Je n'ai pa envie de baiser avec Blaine. Et puis d'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu ne faisais que crier « j'le savais j'le savais ! » lorsque tu les as vus avec Evan ».

« Euh ». Ryder but une longue gorgée de son verre, qui eut le don de rendre Sam suspicieux. Il rota et haussa les épaules :

« Tout le monde sait que Blaine t'aime bien. Et toi tu ne le rejettes pas. Tu l'encourages plutôt ».

« Je – quoi ? ».

« Quand il reste près de toi tu ne le repousses pas. C'est comme... »

Ryder se rapprocha de Sam et envahit sciemment son espace vital. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres et Sam pouvant sentir son haleine chargée d'alcool. Instinctivement il le fit s'écarter un peu.

« Tu ne peux pas me le dire d'ici ? »

Mais Ryder se mit à sourire :

« Tu vois ? C'est un réflexe normal. Si Blaine était venu vers toi comme je l'ai fait tu aurais passé tes bras autour de lui et l'aurais rapproché de toi. C'est ce que tu fais tout le temps".

« Eh bien, Blaine est mon _meilleur _ami. Toi tu es mon ami seulement, c'est pas pareil ».

« Vous avez aussi d'assez longs et intenses échanges de regard. Parfois on a l'impression de ne plus exister lorsqu'on se trouve à côté de vous. Et vous passez toujours vos soirées du weekend ensemble, que ce soit avec ou sans nous. Personne ne demande plus « est-ce que Sam vient ? » ce sera« est-ce que Sam et Blaine seront là ?». Comme si vous formiez un couple », expliqua Ryder avant d'hausser les épaules.

Sam se mordit la lèvre. En colère il remua la tête .

« Qui c'est ce « on » ? Qui pense ça aussi ? »

« Eh bien, principalement Jake et Marley... »

« Idiots », pesta Sam.

Il prit une gorgée de son verre.

« Oh allez, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'es jamais demandé quel effet ça ferait d'embrasser un garçon, tout le monde se l'est déjà demandé ».

« Oh vraiment ? Et qui voudrais-_tu _embrasser ? Jake peut-être ? »

Ryder but à son gobelet, encore. Plus la gorgée s'éternisait et plus les yeux de Sam devinrent ronds.

« Impossible ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Ne lui dis pas, ne lui répète jamais ! »

Ryder leva un doigt sous le nez de Sam. Bizarrement cela le fit rire. Il se sentait immensément soulagé. Alors _c'était _normal !

« Ok c'est promis. Et oui, oui c'est vrai que je me demande souvent ce que ça ferait. Mais ce n'est pas pas trop important finalement. Parce que jamais je pourrais faire ça à Blaine, je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine ».

« Sauf que tu te mets des barrières, et ça ça le fait souffrir ».

« Non. Mettre des barrières sert à le protéger, parce que je sais que je ne pourrai jamais l'aimer en retour ».

« Sauf que c'est déjà le cas ».

Sam rit de bon cœur et secoua la tête. Sur ce point Ryder avait tort. Tellement tort.

« Est-ce qu'on retourne voir nos amis ou bien ? » demanda Ryder.

Sam secoua la tête :

« Pas si Evan et Blaine continuent ».

« Oh, tu t'habitueras à ça, tu sais ».

Ryder porta son verra à sa bouche, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Bien que Sam ait un peu bu il pouvait toujours penser et parvenir à certaines conclusions.

« Ryder ? Est-ce que... est-ce que tu as du t'habituer à quelqu'un qui embrasse quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? »

« Mh. Peut-être », marmonna Ryder.

Sam essaya de ne pas le regarder fixement, mais clairement il échoua.

« Tu es sérieux ? Est-ce que c'est, toujours de Jake dont on parle ? »

« Ne lui dis pas », fut l'unique réponse de Ryder.

Avec empathie Sam posa une main sur son épaule, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Il voulut demander quand est-ce que Ryder l'avait réalisé, quand cela avait commencé, est-ce qu'il avait eu des sentiments pour Marley tout ce temps ? Mais les mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche.

« Je ne le savais pas », dit-il à la place.

« C'est pour ça que toi et Blaine vous devez marcher, geignit Ryder. Que le béguin d'un de nous deux au moins mène à quelque chose ! »

« Ryder, j'étais sérieux tout à l'heure, je n'ai aucun sentiment pour Blaine ! Tout ce que j'ai dit c'était seulement sur le fait d'embrasser un autre garçon ».

Ryder le regarda d'un air peu convaincu, et Sam se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

« Je pourrais tout aussi bien t'embrasser toi. Et puis là on ne ferait de mal à personne pas vrai ? »

« Tu serais très déçu je ne suis pas Blaine ».

Sam rit. Tout ça était tellement ridicule. Pourquoi Ryder était-il si persuadé que Sam en pinçait pour Blaine ? Juste parce que _il _craquait pour son meilleur ami et ne pouvait pas lui révéler ?

Afin de lui prouver qu'il avait tout faux Sam posa avec détermination son verre sur le plan de travail, et se dirigea vers lui sans réfléchir. Et oui, on pouvait indubitablement mettre ses actes su le compte de l'alcool qui encore une fois faisait ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : rendre les choses sans dessus-dessous.

Les lèvres s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre, chaudes et humides. Sam sentit le goût de sucre à la franboise du ponche et une saveur plus générale de garçon. C'est que, embrasser les filles étaient toujours dans une douceur écoeurante, même sans boisson arômatisée aidant. Ryder était le mâle, il avait plus le goût de cèdre, c'était étrange, réellement.


End file.
